dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Luc D'Esprit LeClerc
"Freedom is not an individual effort. Yours comes only when you grant others theirs." Born in 1973 to Antoine and Aurélie LeClerc, Luc was an exceptionally introverted child, showing no inclination towards any magical or Muggle activity. This was the time that the term 'Asperger's' was gaining popularity in Muggle medical circles, and the Parisian magical healing facility in the Père Lachaise Cemetery that looked him over even sent him to the training facility at the Sorbonne's medical department, just to get a 'second opinion'. There was no lack of intellect, but no spontaneous magic could be provoked, by any kind of stimulus or shock, and the LeClercs were resigned to their son's Squib status. They themselves tried to move to a 'magic-lite' daily routine, so as not to emphasise Luc's oddness and shortcoming. He learned rapidly at playschool and school, and suddenly, on his tenth birthday, indeed at the moment of the tenth anniversary of his birth at 02.47 on November 13th, 1983, he conjured a precise and perfect rainbow, filling his room from wall to wall to within millimetres on either side. Luc was a synesthete, and the 'short-circuit' between his senses drove him to control the magic within absolutely, as it was otherwise utterly overwhelming. Given the boy's strangeness, and his parents' long-held belief that he was inert in magical terms, they decided - as the threat of Voldemort had been vanquished - to take him over to England, and see what Mr. Garrick Ollivander would recommend in the way of wands. They made their way to The Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, intrigued themselves by this first trip to London's magical district. An assistant, however, met them at the door of Ollivander's, preventing entry, and presented Mr. Ollivander's compliments - and a wandbox. He then withdrew, closing and - in case it were not clear - locking the shop door, and hanging the 'No sales today' sign. Antoine, still stunned by this unwarranted rudeness, cautiously opened the box, unsure what to expect. The wand within leapt, seemingly of its own accord, into young Luc's hand, and from it fountained forth serried ranks of spirits, every form of magical life represented and cavorting with unequaled freedom. Each exploded off into the distance, played, gamboled, returned, made a knee - and vanished. The wand fell silent. It was, they later discovered from a wandmaker at home, Mahogany and Hippocampus Scale, twenty-six centimetres (or ten and a quarter inches), and gave expression to the myriad byways of Luc's mind and their exceptional interconnectivity. In keeping with Aurélie's Muggle and Catholic strains in her family, Luc was confirmed and, given the circumstances, the confirmation name 'D'Esprit' bestowed upon him. He was just about to turn eleven, and Beauxbatons beckoned. At school, though a first year, the boy excelled in any area to which he applied himself - and was equally awful at those, such as Herbology and Potions, where he didn't. His Transfigurations and Dark Arts defenses in particular were tiny works of art, envisioned with a depth, clarity and detail that few among his Professors could begin to match. He brought together elements of purportedly diverse disciplines and rewove them into a cloth of his own fancy, drawn whole from the unending wellspring of his imagination. He could not, however, put such things into words, and often became frustrated with the endeavour to describe what he believed was right before the group's eyes - or at least senses taken whole. His disciplinary record was thus sketchy, at best, and Aurélie deemed it prudent to remove the boy from France for the holidays, so that there might be no chance encounters with school-fellows or Professors. Antoine had friends in Cairo, and thus it was to Egypt that, in July 1985, the entire family removed for the summer. The ancient, unspoken magics of the Black Land acted like a balm on the flitting soul of young Luc, who found the 'weight of history' somehow precluded leaping to conclusions or excessive sense of self. There was a great and universal oneness, a tiny fragment of which yearn to call itself ego. Without the bustle of the twentieth century, but rather permeated by the millennia encapsulated in the Pyramids, Luc slowly stopped trying to instantly 'make sense of it all', and began to allow that it simply was. His inquiries, however, were unnerving, to the point where his father even tried to initiate a 'birds and bees' conversation, simply to move back into the known and expected areas of the uncomfortable. Luc took long walks, accompanied by so many strange figures that his parents, for the sake of their own sanity, ceased to ask, and merely greeted him happily on his return. Until the evening of August 25th - when he didn't. As soon as Aurélie and Antoine reported his loss, the Egyptian Ministry went over the records of the Trace on Luc. Unfortunately, he spent so much time in the vicinity of the Pyramids, which played havoc with the reading, that no accurate and reliable data could be derived, beyond the simple fact that he'd gone there. The 'guide' he'd chosen on this day was a Tuareg known by sight but not name to the local mages, and this man too was missing. The boy had displayed such confidence, and so often cropped up in the most unexpected places, that those in the area had each assumed that they had just somehow missed his departure, and given it no further thought. No body, trace or Trace was found, and after five months of incessant effort and running into dead ends, Aurélie and Antoine LeClerc returned to the shattered fragments of their life in Paris, leaving a shielded sculpture in the sand to make the rough location where their son was last seen. They moved on with life, after a fashion - and never spoke of their son again. Meanwhile, beneath the sands, Anubis, Lord of the Threshold and Vanguard of the Guardians, maintained the bubble which prevented the 'key' from turning - until the moment was ripe. The new sleeper - acquired learning. Luc emerged from the sands on February 18th, 2017 and walked straight into the Anlobe compound spouting an incomprehensible Ancient Egyptian dialect. When local Aurors attempted to take him into custody on his emergence from the private property, he pulled out a twisted-bulrush Ankh, which he wielded like a wand, separating the Aurors from the ground and their wands simultaneously. He then strode back into the desert, and out of their jurisdiction - and ken. Since Durmstrang shows every sign of being self-sustaining, Luc's innate wanderlust is assailing him once more, in waves ever more tidal. He is contemplating going in search of Miranda. Resources and companionship The bulrush Ankh (Cyperus papyrus ssp. hadidii) is an unique companion, crafted for Luc during his time out of time. It stores solar energy, which it can release as concussive blasts, visible light, streams of flame, and perhaps more besides. No one other than Luc has touched it so far - the consequences could well be catastrophic, even cataclysmic. What appears to flow at the core of this construct is magically encased Nile water, taken from deep aquifers beneath the desert, and replete with the energies of the ancient conflicts of Osiris and Set. Luc's messages are borne by Naurcoirëa, a Phoenix pure of flame and function, though how they manage not to be incinerated in the process, along with the recipients, is unclear. When not needed, Naur (whose full name means 'Fire Living') rests as a tattoo on Luc's back, though displaying the animation of Wizard photography in her changing poses. By default, so to speak, Luc's first tongue is now Ancient Egyptian, and he stumbles occasionally in English and even French, as the thoughts require a degree of filtering. Category:Adult Character Category:Beauxbatons Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:House of LeClerc Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:November Birthday Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Pure-Blood Category:French